Gabriella's Guilty Pleasure
by ElenaBolton21
Summary: One fantasy on a train, long day at the office, ends with a day at home with Gabriella in her room...with a vibrator. She can't help it, but with out a man in her life, that vibrator is her guilt pleasure. ONESHOT.


**Gabriella's Guilty Pleasure**

Gabriella moaned softly as her orgasm welled up inside of her. He was whispering words of encouragement as she rode him. Gabriella tightened up around his manhood, ready to cum at any second.

"Damn!" I rolled over and switched off my alarm clock, feeling the warm and frustrated, I could feel the wet spot underneath me as I had many mornings recently. Why is it that I can't have one wet dream and finish it for once, is it too much to bloody ask for?

Gabriella slipped out of bed and disappointedly trudged to her bathroom, still cursing out that damned alarm clock, as well as her new boss for being so hard on her. She showered with the light off deciding it was like an extra ten minutes of sleep. She almost dozed off as the warm jets of water streamed down her body; she was still a bit tired as she pulled herself out of the shower into the steamy bathroom. Making her way to the closet she glanced toward the bedroom mirror and stopped and as she studied herself she allowed the towel to fall to the floor.

Gabriella looked.. happy with what she saw, her tummy was toned and almost flat with just a hint of roundness, breasts that were large, firm, even perky tipped with large dark aureole crowned with hard pointed nipples. Her brown almost black hair cascading over tan shoulders, the rest of her skin glowing a soft ivory. Slim toned thighs and a waist slimmer than some of the women she worked thighs. Small feet with red painted toes... "Not bad" she smugly declared.

She turned away and once again headed to the closet thinking she wasn't the prettiest women in the world, but was most certainly no plain Jane. So why recently had she not had a man in her life, indeed why didn't men notice her, except the ones that honked when she wore a skirt a bit shorter than she should have, or a wink from a cashier when she wore a low cut V neck.

Slightly disappointed Sondra picked an outfit quickly dressed and headed out to work.

The Tube was packed, even more than usual. If that was even possible. Sandwiched between a businesswoman and a teenaged boy Gabriella spotted one of the most gorgeous men she'd ever been so lucky to cast eyes on during her 24 years on earth. As she stared he spotted her too, noticing how she was staring at him. As the Tube approached the next stop everyone spilled off the train, leaving both him and Gabriella alone in the carriage.

Tall, tanned, lightly bearded he looked her in the eyes smiled a cheeky grin then strode over towards her purposefully, placed his hand on the small of her back and lowered his head. Gabriella's lips touched his...instant fire. They tore at each other's clothes, grabbing and pulling at one another like wild beasts. He lay her down on the floor of the Tube, yes disgusting I know but I didn't care I was so high.

The smell of the sexual tension between them was intoxicating, as if we were born for this sole purpose, to have hot animal sex on the unsanitary floor of a tube carriage. The stranger drove his entire length into Gabriella with one long stroke of his hips, as she let out an involuntary moan already feeling the urge to cum...

'Snap' back to reality, no that didn't happen... Tall, Tanned and handsome smiled at her, Gabriella smiled and turned away blushing furiously. Asking her - At what? I must have been staring; if I had looked down I wouldn't have been surprised to see a puddle of drool at my feet. She'd never done that before, for the past few nights there had been those really sexual dreams but .God...This? In a subway, soaking her panties over a man she didn't even know.

Gabriella told herself she had to get a grip, and soon... she didn't know how long it would be before she would have a serious, sexual breakdown.

At work was in a blur. With that constant throbbing between her legs and her moist underwear it was damn near impossible to concentrate on anything. So when it was time to leave Sondra couldn't wait to get out and home.

As soon as she got through her front door, forced the buttons on her coat open dropped it to the floor, threw her shoes on the front room floor and headed straight for her bed.

Gabriella pulled the rest of her clothing off as she dug madly through the top drawer of her dresser and pulled out something that she hadn't used in a while- a large, white vibrator. Roughly six inches round long and about nine inches long. When she first bought it she had all but run out of the sex shop, a deep crimson color. She always thought she masturbated too much, but then concluded its better than going out and fucking any random bloke when I got a little horny, well that had sounded good at the time.

Gabriella now totally naked lay back onto her king sized bed and placed the tip of the vibrator in her mouth moistening it up so it could slip into her aching pussy; it smelled faintly of cherry oak. It'd been sitting in the dresser for such a long time, it'd been months since she had used it. Gabriella's cunt was bare and her lips hungrily parted as she slipped the head of the vibrator in, arching her back at the pure pleasure the vibrations were giving her. In no time she was on her knees bucking against the toy.

Gabriella had never had an orgasm before, never experienced the mind numbing effects of reaching the point of no return. she had always been a bit jealous of the girls who would brag about having multiple orgasms with their men, simply for the fact that she couldn't even have a single orgasm. But here she was lying on her back naked with her legs spread apart as far as they would go panting and sweating heavily after acting out her fantasy as she plunged the vibrator into her aching pussy.

In her mind she burrowed underneath the satin quilt of her bed, in the arms of tall dark and handsome from the tube, the man that had given her first orgasm. Dreamily Gabriella reached for her vibrator again if he could give Gabriella her first orgasm maybe he would give her a second... or even a third who knows

**Hope you like it! I would to thank crazy4BIEBER17MrsJustinBieber for letting adopt this story, I still say that you shouldn't be ashamed of it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
